What's going on?
by arquia
Summary: There was only one question on the head of the three friends: What's wrong with Sheldon?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, that's just a translation from my other story, if a have any mistake, please tell me to change it. Enjoy it!_

_These characters belong to the chain of CBS and Chuck Lorre, the creator of these amazing characters and the Warner Bross._

CAP 1

Knock-knock-knock

"Penny."

Knock-knock-knock

"Penny."

Knock-knock-knock

"Penny."

The door opened revealing Penny with watery eyes, disheveled hair and a handkerchief in her hand.

"I told you very clearly that I didn't want to have anything to do with you, Sheldon. Never." Penny said with a hoarse voice while glaring coldly at Sheldon.  
"I know, but..."

"Never, Sheldon" Penny cut him off. "How hard is it for you to understand, you have three strikes, you're banished for life, so get out and don't ever come back."

Having said that, Penny slammed the door close, leaving Sheldon without words, not for the first time in the past,very strange, three months. He was completely petrified, not knowing what to do or think, something that Sheldon wasn't used to. After a few seconds without moving, he lowered his head and a guttural sound left his throat. His eyes filled with tears, and with a quick move, he turned around and crossed the hallway in three strides, opening the door of his apartment. He came in and slammed the door. It was then that he noticed three figures seated on the living room couch. The three looked at him with astonishment; Sheldon had never slammed the door before. It was an action that he hated and reproached who did do it, and above all, Sheldon never showed any feeling on his face except for guilt when he was lying. The four looked at each other without really knowing what to do. Leonard decided to break the silence.

"We were going to start playing ... today is Halo night." He said shyly, never having seen Sheldon in this state. "You wanna play, right?"

Sheldon was completely rigid, what should he do? He had betrayed his best friend, himself, he had hurt Penny in a selfish attempt to fix things the easiest way for him, and he would do harm to Leonard and Amy, because sooner or later everyone would know and wouldn't want anything to do with him, like Penny ... He hated himself, he had acted with cowardice,he was the same as the villains of his comics, who he so detested, how could he be so mean and selfish?

"Are you okay?" Howard said, cutting the flow of Sheldon's thoughts. Sheldon looked at him, confused as though why he would ask that. "You ... you are crying" said incredulously.

And it was true. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Suddenly, world of emotions hit him, making his stomach knot and his heart skip a beat. He had so much to say but so few words to achieve that... He had a lump in his throat, only able to say one thing:

"I-I'm sorry, Leonard." And a sob filled his throat, preventing him from saying another word in front of the astonished gaze of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Sheldon stood there, motionless, with his fists clenched, staring at the floor while tears rolled down his face and his shoulders convulsed in a vain attempt to hide his distress.

If they hadn't known how to act before,they where completely lost now. Sheldon doesn't cry, he was a robot, without feelings ... what was going on? They looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. This time it was Raj who broke the silence.

"Sheldon, do you want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"What are you talking about?" Leonard asked, looking at him.

"Well ... it's a social convention, right? Sheldon always says that, and..."

"By now you should know that social conventions don't work with Sheldon" Howard scolded. "In addition to that, this is serious; it must be the end of the world or something! He said.

"So ... hot chocolate with a cloud?" Raj asked hesitantly.

"Oh, shut up!" Leonard said angrily resisting the urge to give Raj a campion. "This is serious!"

"Sheldon," Howard said as he approached him. "Why don't you sit down and try to relax?"

Sheldon didn't move except for the tremor that ran over his spine. He hadn't reacted to anything, which was truly worringly, so Howard resorted to desperate measures. He reached out to him to touch Sheldon's shoulder, waiting for the typical hypochondriac Sheldon's reaction to germs, but it didn't. Instead, Sheldon moved to the couch and sat in the first available seat, the one on the right which left everyone stunned.

"Sheldon, you're scaring me." Leonard said, completely flooded with panic. He expected some response, just a movement of eyebrows, but it didn't happen, so he pounced on him, shaking him by the shoulders. "Sheldon! Sheldon! Answer! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Shaking caused a reaction with Sheldon, but was still acting weird.

"What? What's up?" He Asked hoarsely, as though he obtained leave to mourn, not to undo the knot in his throat.

"What's up?! What's up?!" Leonard shouted "Where do you want me to start?" Sheldon looked at him, barely moving "You first entered slamming," he continued "then you started to mourn, asking forgiveness for something that I don't know, you don't talk, don't move, Howard touches you and not say or do anything, and finally, you don't claim to Raj your spot on the couch, so I'll ask again: what's going on?" emphasizing Leonard finished the last question.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

-It's a long story, and when I finished it all of you will hate me, and like Penny, you'll want that I disappear from your life, and I promise I will, but first I must tell you all ... - Sheldon finally managed to react, and he released all of shakily hit and eyes filled with tears again. His three friends looked stunned, trying to recover from his words.

-Wait ... - there was a click in the mind of Leonard-Penny? What about Penny? What happens with her?

Sheldon, after a sigh, took a breath and began to relate the story.

-It started three months ago ...

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

-Come on Raj,- Howard said as they climbed the stairs to the fourth-How can you say that Aquaman is one of the most complete superhero?

- Of course! He breathes under the water, controls marine animals, is fast, strong ... - argued on the defensive.

Howard stared at him with a frown.

- I don't know if you've noticed, but the bad guys always attack on the ground.

- That's not true!

- What do you mean? Tell me a single example of an aquatic villain.

-Mmmm... Flipper sharks?

- Flipper?

- Yes, Flipper, our aquatic mammal friend that ever will come to our aid.

- I know who Flipper is! And obviously those don't count - said as a triumphant smile crossed his face.

Raj didn't know what to say. He was going to give up, but at that time, at the hallway, they saw how Leonard suddenly appeared running and pushing them to down the stairs very quickly.

-What ..?! -Raj exclaimed in surprise.

- Hey! What is it? -Shouted Howard to Leonard who was going downstairs.

- Red code! Red code! – Leonard shouted.

The two friends looked at each other with really open eyes and panic on their faces. They quickly turned on his heel and rushed down the stairs, just in time to avoid Sheldon, who was wrapped in a flannel blanket with a red nose, a handkerchief and a thermometer in his mouth.

- Guys? - Said completely congested- I'm sick…


End file.
